The Short Message Service (SMS) protocol enables the exchange of messages between one or more communications devices.
One exemplary application that utilizes SMS protocol to send and receive SMS message(s) is a Communications Process Manager (CPM). A communications process manager is typically a software and services solution that enables integration of intelligent communications into business applications and processes to reduce human latency and to create a competitive advantage. More specifically, a communications process manager can execute and orchestrate all of the communication activities required when an event in a business process requires contact with one or many key individuals, seamlessly finding the right people and contacting them through any or all means available, such as email, SMS, office phone, mobile phone, etc.
Recipients of notifications from the communications process manager can interact with the communications process manager via voice, web, SMS, etc. Users can respond, update, and complete work items with this solution. A communications process manager can provide accurate tracking and fully closed loop communications to the originating business application, quicker reaction to mission-critical events, more effective problem resolution and a clear ROI.
For example, based on events or triggers in the workflow or business application(s), open standard messages can be sent by the communications process manager to invoke loose-coupled high-level composite communication web services. Business rules can be defined in the business applications, while the rules of how to intelligently communicate to process owners, stake holders, and other end users are stored by the communication process manager. Corporate LDAP directories can also be leveraged to provide contact data.
The communication process manager can leverage existing technologies such as SIP telephony servers, interactive voice response servers including text-to-speech and automated speech recognition services, conference bridges, email, instant messaging and the like. A typical communication process manager can intelligently orchestrate real-time multi-channel communications based on business process events or, for example, manually at the request of a user. These communications can be integrated into business applications and processes which can create more intelligent processes with reduced latency.